


The Widower

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh blinked and scowled at the same time after Repsaj trembled with rage by a bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	The Widower

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh blinked and scowled at the same time after Repsaj trembled with rage by a bed. ''You knew your sick wife was going to die some time ago. You remained with her as she died. Ailicec smiled before she died near you. She wasn't going to suffer in another world. I don't know why you're scowling,'' he said. 

Repsaj turned to King Kooh and still scowled. ''I never wanted to be a widower.'' 

King Kooh placed a hook on Repsaj's shoulder. ''I'm here for you.'' He abandoned him. 

Repsaj gasped after Ailicec's spirit materialized. Strangled. No longer a widower.

 

THE END


End file.
